nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fiona Hall
Fiona Margaret Hall plasticienne contemporaine australienne, photographe, sculptrice, née le 16 Novembre 1953 à Sidney. Biographie et œuvre Fiona Hall a grandi dans la banlieue sud de Sydney, à proximité de la brousse. C'était un environnement naturel apprécié par la famille Hall, qui partait régulièrement en randonnée et en camping. Au cours de l'école secondaire, Fiona Hall s'oriente vers une carrière dans l'art. De 1972 à 1975, elle obtient un diplôme de peinture à la National Art School à Sydney. Malgré ses études en peinture, sa première exposition, en 1974 se compose de photographies. Elle commence sa carrière en 1977 comme photographe dans le studio de Fay Godwin à Londres. Elle complète ses études par une maîtrise en photographie aux États-Unis au Visual Studies Workshop, Rochester, de 1979 à 1982. En 1987, elle est artiste en résidence à la Tasmanian School of Art, Université de Tasmanie, Hobart. Fiona Hall transforme délibérément des objets ordinaires du quotidien pour répondre à un large éventail de questions contemporaines telles que la mondialisation, le consumérisme, le colonialisme et l'histoire naturelle. Le thème central de tous les travaux de Fiona Hall est la relation entre nature et culture. Tout au long de sa carrière elle a également maintenu un engagement dans l'enseignement et l'étude comme un moyen de faire avancer son art. En 1983, elle est nommée enseignante en photographie à la South Australian School of Art, Adelaide. En 1990 elle st en résidence au Philip Institute of Technology, Preston, État de Victoria, Australie En 1997 elle devient enseignante en Arts créatifs à l'Australian National University, Canberra. Elle effectue également une résidence au Jardin de Mt Coot-tha Botanic, Brisbane. Expositions (sélection) *2012 dOCUMENTA (13), Cassel *2011 Shot Through, Roslyn Oxley9 Gallery, Sydney *2010 17ème Biennale de Sydney, Beauty of Distance *2009 Fiona Hall, Force Field, Govett-Brewster Art Gallery, New Plymouth, Nouvelle-Zélande ** Biennale de Moscou *2008 Fiona Hall, Force Field, Christchurch Art Gallery, Nouvelle-Zélande; Museum of Contemporary Art, Sydney *2007 Triennale de Auckland *2005 Queensland Art Gallery, Brisbane; Art Gallery of South Australia, Adelaide *2003 Face Up: Contemporary Art from Australia, Museum for the Present, Nationalgalerie im Hamburger Bahnhof, Berlin **Tree Time, Museum De Zonnehof, Pays-Bas *2002 Cell Culture and Leaf Litter, Roslyn Oxley9 Gallery, Sydney *2000 12ème Biennale de Sydney, *1999 A Transit through Paradise, Gallery 706, Colombo, Sri Lanka *1998 Global Liquidity (avec Nalini Malani), Gallery Chemould, Bombay, Inde *1997 Canberra School of Art, Canberra, Australia *1996 Call of Nature, Lana H. Foil, Roslyn Oxley9 Gallery, Sydney *1995 The Price is Right, Roslyn Oxley9 Gallery, Sydney *1994 Garden of Earthly Delights, National Gallery of Australia, Canberra; National Gallery of Victoria Melbourne; Art Gallery of New South Wales, Sydney; Plimsoll Gallery, Hobart; Art Gallery of Western Australia, Perth; Brisbane City Hall, Brisbane *1990 Words, Contemporary Art Centre of South Australia, Adelaide * * * *1981 Australian Centre for Photography, Sydney **The Antipodean Suite, Tasmanian School of Art Gallery, Hobart Sites de l'artiste *Site gouvernemental australien *Galerie Roslyn Oxley Galerie Œuvres diverses ---- dOCUMENTA (13) , 2012 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain australien Catégorie:Naissance en 1953